Kilfag
Kilfag is a nature and earth combination elemental type of wood. it is also two-handed weapon and it makes a powerful damage in close combat. It is also impossible to break clever in needs of the element in spite of its diesel. Its wood means increasing physical defense and its plant means increasing physical attack which means it increase physical attributes. Kilfag is only appear in an upcoming game called Puzzle 08: Folding Paper but this is the antagonist weapon in Cloud Line that is to eliminate Masara's allied force in process. Story Kilfag was seen in the prologue of Puzzle 08: Case 02 that he has blood around it and the murderer is shaking feel anxiety towards murder. In the court the defense attorney is Jay Crodcraft, then a prosecutor is James "Hand" Moriatis, and a defendant is Vince Jolo. The defendant is not guilty by exposing Kilfag to present as the murder weapon however the paper is wet so that Kilfag itself can hide the fingerprints of the killer. The killer is Edgar Jolo the one who killed a victim Shane Jolo a cousin. His motive is about money an Shane found out Edgar's gambling problem and confessing because he doesn't have money, losing his family because of that guy Shane. But James objected because of Edgar's foolishness and now Edgar was guilty. With the papers it is the major leads that friends of Morrison Kilfag is Brylle Curioso a young fisherman, Edgar Rigor Mortis an adult fisherman and the other friend is Joel Dibiase. But two out of his three friends were the criminals because of the two cases always involves about Joel Dibiase is a defender. In Puzzle 08: Case 01 until Case 02, Brylle Curioso was accused by Jay Crodcraft of murdering Catherine Daez. In Puzzle 08: Case 03 that Edgar Rigor Mortis was accused by the same person that who accusses Brylle by murdering Lori Torris and Edgar Torris that is a massacre. So that for now, Morrison is the remaining and the only friend of Joel Dibiase. In the final case of Puzzle 08 Morrison Kilfag betrays Joel Dibiase by framing him as the paper thief of a city. After that case Kilfag appears in other eight cases which is the current owner is revealed to be Morrison Kilfag. Jay Crodcraft find out that Morisson is a seller and who steals all the paper in the city and framing Theo Kim about losing all of the peoples it is because he steal it to create Kilfaq. Unlockables To unlock Kilfag in the game, you must secured the entire base against him to complete the channel. Also there is the limited edition to unlock this weapon in the game is to pre-order the game called Puzzle 08: Folding Paper a 3DS game for April 25, 2013 to May 8, 2013 (a two week only). Skills Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of April 2013 Category:April Creations Category:Weapons Category:Unlockable Weapon Category:Antagonist Category:Dagger Category:Wood Category:Earth Category:Nature Category:Melee Category:Common Category:Limited Edition Unlockables